


Pass the Comfort Zone

by Gracefulwitch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Polygrumps, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulwitch/pseuds/Gracefulwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sensitive, knits and sews, writes poems, works at a coffee shop and likes a lot of cute things. While Brian is a sex maniac who often drinks and doesn't like to be tied down. However, when the two meet it seems like a strange but fitting match for the both of them. </p><p>Co-written by: Chloe-Creep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Comfort Zone

The sounds of music and laughing could be heard right away as a tall man with curly hair stepped into the bar. He had never exactly been to one of these places, he just got convinced by one of his co-workers to come here. They had already gone inside ahead of him, but by now, they were lost in a sea of people. 

Dan’s anxiety began to set in and he thought about turning around, but shoved it down and looked for the nearest place to sit. Thankfully, he found a table that was near a corner and he quickly sat down by himself.

Dan let out a sigh of relief “It’s ok...I’ll be ok...it’s just...a lot of guys that’s all…”

Some other bar goers glanced over at him, but luckily they usually lost interest pretty quickly and focused their gaze on something else. Dan already felt like he stuck out, just like a sore thumb. He began to blush in embarrassment and hugged his arms.

Why did he agree to this? This wasn’t his scene. He figured the first time he’d go in a bar was to play a gig or something, not sit there dumbly. Plus his friends had left him behind.

Some friends, they probably were all getting drunk or some stupid shit. He was tempted to go back home and just hug his stuffed animals and watch a movie. That was when he came along. 

A man strode over to Dan’s table, a small glass in one hand. Dan meekly glanced up at him, figuring he was lost or asking for the time. “Y-Yes?” Dan whispered.

“What’s a scared little puppy like you doing here in a bar with the big dogs?” 

Dan blushed heavily at the comment “I...I’m not a puppy…”

“Oh really now?” the man asked, before leaning forward to eye Dan closer, “The untamed, trying too hard to be innocent curls give you away” “Um...is that a bad thing?” Dan guessed, confused mildly by his words.

“Not really, but by the looks of you, you’ll get eaten alive in this type of setting. Why aren’t you in a diner or a coffee house, or home watching a Hallmark movie?” the stranger asked. Dan blushed again, looking away “I might just go home….my friends dragged me here. Besides, you seem to think I should leave….”

“I just seem to think you should watch out for yourself. I’m just trying to look out for ya, little dog” 

“I’m fine by myself….besides no one else cares about sitting with me.” Dan grumbled. The man smiled and took a seat at the other end of the table. 

“Hm, I’ll keep you company until your mom says it’s curfew” they joked. Dan sighed lightly, deciding to ignore his comment. He noticed how the stranger seemed to be drinking. They took another sip before setting it down. 

“Can I get you anything? On me?” they asked slyly. “I don’t know...I’ve never had anything like that before.” Dan mumbled.

“What? I can get you just a normal beer if that’s how you roll”   
“No...I mean I’ve never...um...gotten drunk before.” Dan blushed.

“Honey, you don’t get drunk after one beer. You know that, right?” the man raised an eyebrow. “No….no I don’t. I’m sorry…” Dan sighed, burying his head in his arms. The man reached over and grabbed his arm. 

“Hey, come on kid. It’s okay. Though I gotta ask, are you like, over 21 or…?” 

“Yes...I’m over 21...I’m not that young.” Dan grumbled, he didn’t like being teased this much.

“Okay, sorry. I just gotta make sure. Listen, I don’t know if you wanna try it or not, but I’m willing to do whatever makes you comfortable, baby girl” 

Dan lifted his head up and gently blushed “M-My name’s Danny…” 

“Brian” the man responded. “I...I can try a drink...I suppose.” Dan muttered as Brian smiled a bit.

“Good, getting out of your comfort zone. So, what do you want to have a go at?” Brian pulled a menu propped up on the table and passed it over. “Um...what do you suggest?” Dan shrugged, seeing the weird names for the drinks.

“For a newbie? Hmmm, maybe an Orange Blossom? Or a Palm Beach? You may like a Tom Collins though” Brian thought. “Just….you pick. I don’t know which one to get.” Dan sighed. Brian nodded and got up, walking to the bar. A minute later, he brought back a drink and set it in front of Dan. 

“I got you a Bronx” Brian said as he sat back down. “What’s a bronx?” Dan mumbled, picking up the glass.

“One third Dry Gin, one third Vermouth, and one third orange juice. All over ice” Brian explained. “So...is that good or bad?” Dan blinked.

“That’s for you to decide” Bria shrugged. Dan took a sip of it and instantly hiccuped.

“So?” Brian asked. “I kinda like it….” Dan mumbled, blush settling on his face. 

“Good, you can try some others if you’d like” 

Dan sipped some more of the drink, hiccuping again. At the noise, Brian giggled. 

“How’s that settling with ya?” he said through his laughs. “Is good I think.” Dan hiccuped. 

“Jeez, you must have a low alcohol tolerance, huh?” Brian guessed.   
“I guesses so, cutie.” Dan giggled. 

“Maybe you’ve already had too much” Brian said, reaching over to try to grab the glass. However, Dan pulled it away. “What? I can handles it...sides you says I was bein’ puppy.” Dan slurred, drinking a little more. Brian sighed and sat back again. 

“Alright then…”

Dan drank about half of his glass before he basically just hiccuped a lot and had his head on the table. He looked like he was going to be out cold in no time. Brian bit his lip and leaned over, nudging him. Dan didn’t even budge, he was asleep.

“God- fuck, come on Dan. Wake up, I gotta get you home” Brian frowned. Dan lazily lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, whining tiredly.

“Dan, where do you live. What’s your address?” Brian asked. “Uhhh…” Dan tried to think as Brian sighed.

“Just give me your wallet or something so I can get you somewhere safe” Brian groaned. Dan handed Brian his wallet, allowing the man to see where Dan lived. 

“Hmm, alright. Come on, we’ll go get you a taxi, alright?” Brian stood up and walked over to Dan’s side. Dan managed to stand up before he laid against Brian’s body. “Heh heh...you’re cute.” Dan giggled.

“I know. Now come on, let’s go hail you a cab. Try not to fall asleep in the back, kay?” Brian instructed. The two then made it outside as Brian called for a cab. Soon, one pulled up beside the curb. The two got inside as Brian gave instructions to the driver. As the cab went back on the road, Dan kept limp and slumped on Brian’s body. Dan lazily played with Brian’s hair, giggling goofily. 

Brian didn’t even fight him. God, what was he doing? Tonight, he just planned on getting laid and kicking the person out in the morning, but now he was helping some drunk home. Dan then laid his head on Brian’s chest, he seemed less giggly now. 

“Sowwy…” Dan mumbled.

“Huh? For what?” Brian asked. “Bein’ so dumb and bein’ a puppy…” Dan sniffled. 

“What? No no, you aren’t dumb. Just uh...uneducated” 

“Still means I’m dumbs…” Dan whimpered. Brian frowned and sighed. 

“I was just teasing you earlier. You aren’t dumb, I was just being a dick” Brian said. “R-Really?” Dan mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Mhm, I was just being mean. You aren’t actually like that, okay?” 

Dan nuzzled into Brian’s chest, surprising the man. “Ok cutie…” Dan yawned. Brian’s eyes grew wide. It was...awkward to say the least. He thought about pulling away when- 

“Hey buddy, we’re at you and your boyfriend’s place. That’ll be 24.50” the cab driver called from the front. Brian sighed as he paid the man and dragged Dan out of the cab. He noticed that the home looked fairly sized and not too bad. Brian dragged Dan up to the front door and sighed. 

“Alright, can you get inside alright?” he asked. Dan reached into his pocket and somehow managed to use his key to unlock the door. Brian was mildly impressed by this. 

“You gonna be alright Dan?” Brian asked. “I guess so…..” Dan mumbled, moving inside of the house as Brian followed. 

“Um, nice place” Brian commented. “Whatever…” Dan whispered, flopping on the couch. Brian groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go then I guess” he mumbled awkwardly. Dan didn’t even reply as Brian raised an eyebrow. Was he going to be ok? 

“You still awake or did you already pass out?” Brian wondered. “I’m up…” Dan sighed. 

“Listen Dan, I’m gonna leave you a note to call with emergency numbers. Try to just get some rest, alright?” Brian instructed, pulling some paper out of his pocket. “Can we see each other again?” Dan blushed, glancing up at Brian. Brian hesitated. 

“Um...I guess I’ll leave my number on the paper if you really feel like that by morning…” Brian mumbled, scrawling down the 7 digits. “Thanks cutie…” Dan yawned, hugging onto his kitty cat pillow. Brian noticed the cute looking pillow and sighed, Dan was the sensitive type alright. The room reeked of Rom-Coms and fluffy sweaters. 

What had he gotten himself into? He had a cute, sensitive, and innocent guy who already liked him. Or maybe it was just the alcohol doing his talking for Dan. Either way, Brian knew this was not his usual meet up.


End file.
